Formation
by The Last Deathly Guardian
Summary: A collection of written poetry alluding to the Akatsuki members.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Claim: This is my poem.**

* * *

 **Beginning**

Paint me all red, white, black

Colour me in, splash me wet,

Soak me to the bone, blown dry,

Then wake me up; Am I dead?

Who am I? A new dawn arise,

A new era; Where do I begin?

Murmurs, whispers, darkness,

Eyes glinting, purple chipped nails

Bloody hands-wash them all pale

Wear a ring, color coded-small

Vouch secrecy, be quiet, silence

Melancholy, sadness, merciless

Set them aside, look around, observe

Peace, strife; lines blurred, smudged

Erased, redrawn, rebuild, as us-

Akatsuki; The Red Dawn awaits.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Re-read.**


	2. Scorpion of the Red Sands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Claim: I wrote this poem.**

* * *

 **Scorpion of the Red Sands**

Fingers outstretched, playing; soundless, unwavering

Thin like threads weaving expertly and trending though

Straight and even; grotesques faces, all sick anomalies

Carved wood, smooth to the touch, expressionless; artistic

Long nimble fingers playing, knife in hand, carving them in

A saddened heart weeping; breaking slowly, rather painfully

Love now diminished, forgone, no more; darkness, aching.

Wood; so cold, no love, no hate, no nothing...ever silent

Control. He controlled, he mastered but there was no happiness

He spilled, he shed blood, glistening red on the rough sands

It was war, it was strife, but his was heart as cold as ice

He cut them down all one by one till the last of them...

Fear; inspiring fear, admiration, he left. It was not home.

Puppets, alive through his fingers, he gave them breath

Removing, replacing, he transformed himself; even better,

Above mankind; he was immortal, the perfection of a being

But his heart, shriveled up dark and black with bitterness

Still beats, steadily, constantly. He cannot ever remove it.

Bump. Bump. Goes the wretched thing within his chest.

No matter what, he was near perfect. Neither puppet, nor human.

A hybrid; but still he was proficient, more ruthless, crueler

Slice, stab, thrust; Blood split and spilled onto the ground,

Once more again at his hands; Him, Sasori of the Red Sands.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Re-read.**


	3. Angel of Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Claim: I own these poems.**

* * *

 **Angel of Rain**

Fluttering butterflies, paper white; creases

Skilled two hands, folding and folding

Angel with wings, ivory white, spread wide

Love gone out; his body icy, doubtless dead

She had cried, but no more tears will shed

Another, mad with change, she will follow instead

He was not a friend, he was her brother,

Red headed not orange, caring but not cold,

Lost; and he was very lost she could clearly see,

But still she followed, always following, fearing

Darkness to creep its hold tighter around him

The light was already dispersing, leaving him

Was she too late? Konan; the Angel of Rain.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Re-read.**


	4. Sharingan

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto.

 **Claim:** This is my poem.

* * *

 **Sharingan**

When does heaven ever grants a simple wish with no strings attached?

Red scarlet eyes, they bleed into our eyes, tainted by the dark,

Their power, their will, tempting to the minds of hungry men,

'Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!' May as well be their only thoughts,

Their sights, their souls, lost into the destruction, the strife,

One power, one will, a curse till the end of their kindred days,

For the Uchiha, our will, our curse, will be the Will of Hatred.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Re-Read.**


	5. Ame no Kami

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Naruto.

 **Claim:** This is my poem.

* * *

 **Ame no Kami**

Samsara; My eyes finally awaken

But at the death of a friend, anger

Monsters unnamable, untameable,

Roused from the ground, slaughtering

Blood coated my hands, crimson red

I feel no remorse, just empty dread

His body, so cold; no doubt dead.

A future together shattered, clouded

His dream not realised; never again

I take on the mantle in his stead, and lead

But peace no longer, war is inevitable

We are incurable of the disease; hate

And new dawn, a new world; to create

Splattered red, remade better, willing

Fear will control, fear will save, fear...

Pain, I will show them all pain, my pain

Samsara Eye; My name will be Pein.

* * *

 **Like. Comment. Re-Read.**


End file.
